Ultimate Huntress: 001 Trailers
by Mr.Green37
Summary: Trailers for the next chapter in the MS/RWBY story! brought to you by two Internet nerds!
1. Chapter 1

**AR studios: This is the Teaser Trailer for our next story which will be upcoming!**

 **Ultimate Huntress 001 Teaser Trailer 1**

 _37: Are you Ready!?_

Marco sat in his chair, and took a sip of his coffee. HE looked at the clock.

3:55 PM.

Fio then walked into the room, and saw Marco sitting on the holographic laptop.

"Hi Marco!" she said cheerfully.

Ruby then jumped into the room, and opened a part popper, releasing an explosion of

confetti and a loud popping noise, and she shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Marco stared, confused. Then he slowly stood up, and said, "Fio, I know you're worried,

and that you think I'm doing research on White Fang and stuff…."

"Which you are."

"Not this time. This time….. I'm working on a different project. To revolutionize the

world of communications!" he said with a sound of excitement in his voice.

Ruby and Fio stared at each other, and Ruby said, "Uh…. What?"

"Behold!" Marco said, and turned the holographic laptop to face them.

Fio and Ruby saw a white page, with a big black header, and written on it….

"Dustbook?" Fio asked.

"Yep!" Marco said happily, "It lets' you download pictures, share your updates with

others, you can post images, like them, unlike them, post videos, download other's

videos, and more! It's revolutionary!"

Fio looked amazed, and said, "but Marco, it sounds like your ripping Facebook off."

Marco then told her, "Fio, we're not on Earth anymore, remember?" Ruby looked at the

two, "Well, Dustbook sounds exciting, but what's Facebook?"

"Oh, just some website exactly like the one Marco ripped off, which is popular, and

destroying large amounts of people's times because it's so addicting, and is super

successful, making million's o dollars a year."

Ruby hadn't understood most of what Fio had said, because she had been saying it too

quickly. Ruby then looked at Marco, "Should I try?"

Marco then said, "Be my quest."

"Wohoo!" Ruby cheered and jumped on the chair. Marco then pointed to the Sign In

button, "Just press that, and I'll guide you through everything, okay?"

"OK! Thanks Marco! You're the best!"

 **Meanwhile**

Tarma's legs could be seen, sticking out from under the Metal Slug, and Alisa's (still in

SPARROWS uniform) legs were next to his. The Ferrari Slug was just a few away.

"Will he be okay, Tarma?" the Ferrari asked.

Tarma slid out from underneath the Metal Slug, and said, "Relax. We just need to do

some repairs to the engine, fix the brake wire, and Meta here will be back in action."

The Metal Slug said, "Meta. I really like that name."

In the distance, Weiss laying herself against a wall, staring at Tarma, and Nathalie

walked up to her. "You know," Nat said, "At first I was excited that we're on another

planet, but now, I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED." Weiss looked at Nat, and asked,

"What was your name again?"

"Nathalie Cook. Some people call me Nathalie Nero."

"Nathalie," Weiss said, and then stared back in Tarma's direction, "does Tarma EVER do

anything other than spending time with the Slugs? It's like Ruby. She would prefer to be

in the presence of weapons that actual human beings."

"I'm afraid some people are like that," Nathalie said, and continued, "Tarma loves the

Slugs. HE can't even go to sleep unless he has a miniature version of the Metal Slug in

his pocket." She laughed at this.

Nathalie then announced, "Come on!"

Weiss looked confused. "To where?"

"The auditorium."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

 **Auditorium**

"And then as the Giant Venusian Queen fell and fell, past the Giant hole she had dug

herself," Ralf told the story to the huge audience, consisting of both Beacon students, and

exchange students, "Me and Clark held on to some bit of rock that was a part of the end

of the tunnel. Then we saw the Queen fall on top of her nest, and I don't know why, but

she EXPLODED."

Lots of 'whoas!' 'whats?' 'awesomes!' went around the auditorium.

"The explosion was so bright that Clark and I lost our grip, and we fell. But luckily for

us, it turns out Rootmars was down there already, and he had saved some of the other

Martians who were about to become lunch to the Venusians. He saved us with those huge

pincer-like hands= of his!"

A hand shot up. It belonged to Mercury.

"So are the Martians no longer threatening Earth?"

"Well, it's been roughly 7 years or so, but they never came back after the Venusian

Invasion. I guess all their bad experiences with Earth made them decide to forget any idea

of going there at all."

Another hand shot up, "Could you tell another of your missions?!"

Lots of pleases started coming, and Ralf said, "WHOA WHOA! Calm down! I ojust told

you everything htat happened during the Venusian Invasion, and that was the first

mission me and Clark took part in. The missions that created the Metal Slug team began

with the first Modern War, and Tarma and Marco took part in THAT. We, as well as the

SPARROWS weren't there yet."

'Ooooohs' and 'aaaaahs' went around the whole auditorium.

Back to the Engineers

Tarma was sipping his coffee, when he noticed that the sound of Alisa spinning a wrench

stopped. Tarma then said, "What's wrong?"

But she didn't respond.

"Alisa?"

Nothing.

Tarma then grabbed her legs and pulled them out from underneath the Meta. Alisa

suddenly jumped up, grabbed Tarma by the shoulders, and screamed, "WHY IS IT

GETTING SO …. Gh ghg…"

She was choking.

"Oh god! Not you too!" Tarma pushed her off, and immediately gave her CPR, but it

seemed to have no use, and she twitched uncontrollably. Then she said, "HRK GBHA!"

and stopped moving.

Tarma sat, thunderstruck. They had lost another soldier.

When it struck him to check her heartbeat. H e gently placed a hand on Alisa's chest. He

could feel a stable pulse. So what just happened?

Alisa then sat up, and said in a changed voice, "That took longer than expected…"

It was Eri's voice.

"ALISA? How are you….."

Alisa then said, in Eri's voice, "No. Right now, it's me. Eri."

"ERI?!"

"Yeah. You won't believe this, but I'm a ghost."

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Sure there is. They just don't want to be seen. And I've been watching you all the time."

"All the time?" Tarma said nervously, "You mean…. Even when…. Nobody's…"

Tarma put a hand on his pocket. Inside it was a picture of Eri he had kissed every night.

"Yes, and I must say, I am disappointed with your behaviour."

Alisa-Eri slapped him.

"OW!" Tarma cried.

"And I am happy that of everyone, you missed me the most."

Alisa-Eri hugged him.

Tarma, this time, didn't say anything.

When she was done, Tarma said, "So what just happened to Alisa was you possessing

her?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I did think she was a goner."

"That would be a shame. You two have so much in common."

"What?" Tarma was now rather confused.

Alisa-Eri explained, "Well, when I possessed her, I came in full control of her body. Her

mind has shut down for now. But I can see everything inside it. And judging from what

I'm seeing inside her mind right now, she likes you."

Tarma stared. "By like….. you mean….."

"Yeah. This is why I chose her as the most suitable host for myself. Because you two

have interacted the most after my demise. So I knew it would be easier to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tarma's happiness grew.

"Yes. I just wanted to test my abilities as a ghost out."

"Well, I would've given you an A."

Alisa-Eri smiled. "Thanks professor. I'll see what the others are up to. I heard there's a

story session about our missions going on in the auditorium."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And one last thing…"

Alisa-Eri suddenly kissed Tarma. It was just for a few seconds, and then Alisa-Eri's eyes

opened ,up, and the two quickly pulled apart.

She said in Alisa's voice, "Um….. thanks?" and blushed.

Tarma realized he had just kissed Alisa, not Eri. Now he looked embarrassed.

"Your welcome," and then he said, in his mind, "Not funny Eri."

"I heard that," Eri's voice rang through his head.

 **Stay tuned for Teaser Trailer 2!**

 _And stay tuned for RWBY volume 3!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second trailer. Read and review!**

 _OR ELSE... I don't know, we'll teepee your house._

 **Ultimate Huntress 001: Teaser Trailer 2**

Everybody was sleeping peacefully, when a loud, shrill, high pitched scream pierced the

air.

Marco jumped off his bed, shouting, "WAKE UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Everybody in both room 1 and 2 wake up, and grab AR-10 rifles, and slap Heavy

Machine Gun clips into them. Then they run out of the room, with Marco holding a

screen.

"Scream from Hallway 3!"

Everybody stopped and aimed their guns to their left. They could hear movement. Marco

readied his pistol. Everybody else held on to their machine guns.

Jaune came running through the hallway, with Pyrrha with him. Everybody lowered their

guns. "Jaune, what the hell?" Clark said angrily, when Jaune stopped in front of them,

and started speaking,

"IwasparringwithPyrrhawshentherhehwasthsiogsdohkmygodwhatahwasthatahaahdIdontk

onw!"

In two strides, Whip walked up to him, grabbed him, and slapped him 12 times, saying,

"Snap out of it! Speak English!"

Pyrrha then said, "There's an intruder in the school, and we saw it! It didn't look human!

It almost attacked us!"

Next 3 minutes later

Students, in their pajamas, were coming out to see what was wrong, as Marco had hit the

alarm for the whole campus.

Ozpin and Glynda also came to see what the racket was. Glynda angrily said, "You aliens

should have a good reason to wake us up this early in the night!" Ozpin then said, "Calm

down. Mr. Rossi…"

Marco then frowned, "Just call me Marco."

"What's the problem?"

"Intruder alert. The intruder nearly assaulted two students, and is on the loose around the

school."

Glynda looked at Ozpin, but he looked calm.

"Marco, this school is filled with students who know how to fight entire hordes of

Grimm. Surely they can deal with a simple intruder?"

"I think it would be better to let them go to sleep, but tell them to lock their doors, and be

vigilante."

 **Roughly 5 MORE minutes later**

Marco was walking with Fio, both having Heavy Machine Guns. Ruby had come along

with them since Marco was unable to convince her not so. "This is so exciting!" she said.

Marco pulled out a radio, and said, "Team Gears, do you copy?"

Tarma and Alisa's voices crackled over the radio, "Yes sir! Parking area secure!"

Marco: Team Ikari?

Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip: (over the radio) Yes sir! Outer secure!

Marco: Team Second Mission?

Red Eye and Gimlet: (over the radio) Yes sir! Auditorium secure!

Marco: Team Universal?

Nathalie and Roberto: (Over the radio) Yes sir! School West Area secure!

Marco put down the radio, and said, "Now let's find that intruder."

Fio nodded, and looked up front, when she heard a low moan sound. It was ghostly. Ruby

activated Crescent Rose and Fio also pulled out her tonfa. Sweat rolled down Marco's

forehead. He then commanded, "Keep your eyes peeled." The moan came again, louder,

and then a laughing voice. Marco then tried to keep morale up, "The punk is playing with

us! Stay sharp!"

Suddenly, Eri appeared right in front of them, in transparent form. Marco, Fio, and Ruby

was staring.

Eri outstretched her arms, and happily said, "Miss me, losers?"

Fio screamed, "ZOMBIE!" and fired several rounds and bumped into Ruby. Marco

jumped back, saying, "OH MY GOD IT'S ERI! IS SHE HE-ERE TO-TO KILL

US?!"

"No," Eri said, laughing, "I was playing!"

Fio then said, "Nice!" But Marco was steamed. "ERI! There is an intruder in the

school! This is no time to play haunted school!"

Eri, laughing even more, said, "Sorry, sorry. Looks like you need some….

'ghoooooooostly' assistance, right?"

Marco grunted, "No." and walked around her. Eri looked in the SPARROWS and the

Huntress's direction ,and Ruby cheered, "I'm so happy to see you again! But there are

some people who keep forgetting who you are, or even that you died."

Eri said, "Well, I'll scare em later. Now, it's hunting time."

 **Minutes pass**

Marco, Fio, Eri, and Ruby slowly made their way, watching the front. Ruby then said,

"The silence is disturbing. There should be footsteps or something." Fio gently placed a

hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We got all kinds of stuff to talk about! Like people,

Earth, Remnant, Dust, Marco being a nerd…."

Marco replied, "My mom told me there's nothing shameful in being smart."

Eri then said, "Guys! WE got an intruder to focus on!"

Ruby asked, "What's the plan?"

Eri said, "Ruby, we're carrying guns for a reason."

Marco then asked, "What are YOU gonna do? Shoot it with ghost bullets?!"

Eri then realized, "Hmm, you got a point."

Fio and Ruby lookeda t each other, then looked ahead, and saw a big black figure. Fio

then said, "um….. Marco…."

Eri lookeda hea,d saw the same thing, and screamed "JESUS CHRIST!"

Eri and Fio fired in every direction, while Marco and Ruby ducked with Marco saying,

"AH! What the fuck?!" and Ruby saying, "FIRENDLY FIRE!" Finally, Marco

grabbed Fio by the leg, and Fio stopped. Eri had stopped shooting her ghost bullets

seconds ago.

"Sorry!" Fio said, embarrassed. Marco then looked ahead, and saw nothing. "Great, he

got away."

 **In the mean time….**

Tarma was looking around, aiming his gun everywhere, when he heard Alisa shout, "I

saw someone!" then he heard a lot of crashes, bangs and an explosion. Tarma quickly

scurried over to the noise, and saw that the area of the parking lot had been completely

destroyed , and Alisa was breathing, with her victim lying on the ground.

Tarma walked over to the victim, saying, "Now we got you!" And saw WHAT the victim

was.

Not human.

A Martian.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 _The Martians have come! Protect your cows!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AR: Sorry for the late submission people.**

 _37: Prepare for... Crazy antics! And SCIENCE!_

 **Ultimate Huntress 001 Teaser Trailer 3**

 **WF Lair**

"Nooooooobody knows what IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm going throoooooooooooooough" Trevor

sang, and Nadia then shouted, "TREVOR SHUT UP! You've been singing for days!"

Trevor let go of the cell bars, and said, "Why shouldn't I sing? I feel like it. Besides, I

like my voice." He then turned to face the bars again, and saw Morden standing. Trevor

screamed and fell back. Nadia then stood up and said "What do you want?"

Morden smiled, "Just a little test."

3 minutes later

Trevor and Nadia were staring at the two tunnels in front of them. Morden, Adam, Smith,

and Grant were all standing to one side. Adam then asked, "So Doctor…"

"PROFESSOR." Smith corrected. He had a tablet in his hand.

"Professor," Adam repeated, "Are you sure this test is necessary for the completion of

your project?"

"Positively! These PF's and SPARROWS are amongst the best soldiers ever created by

mankind! Their agility, reflexes, and skill is all necessary for the completion of my

project!"

Grant was simply picking his nose, while Morden started explaining, "Now scumbags,

the tunnels in front of you are entrances to elaborate obstacle courses that will test your

skill, agility, dexterity, and reflexes." Trevor noticed that Grant then shifted his position

to about 10 feet behind them. "Trevor first," Morden said. Nadia increased her distance

between her and Trevor.

"On your marks," Morden said, "Get set….."

"This is such bullsh-" but Trevor didn't complete his sentence, since Grant fired a rubber

bullet straight at Trevor's head.

"OW!" Trevor squealed, and ran towards the tunnel, "OK OK I'm going!"

First up were the sandbags, tires, and other stuff which you'd find during your typical

army drill. Trevor got over theses obstacles with ease, then continued to the next stage.

There was a table, and it had a pistol on it. Trevor grabbed it, and ran forward, and to his

left and right, saw targets, that were shaped like Rebel soldiers. Trevor fired at them,

knocking all targets out except the last on to his right.

"Stupid target!"

Then there was a wooden wall, and Trevor smashed through it, getting several splinters.

Then rocks started coming in from all directions at him, and then he panicked, "Oh my

god where are they coming from?!"

Then he found himself in the battle between the French and British in the first level, 'An

Unlikely Messiah' of the Joan of Arc campaign from Age of Empires II. While dodging

the arrows and swords and horses and swordsmen, Trevor screamed, "WHO ARE

THESE PEOPLE?!"

Then he somehow found himself driving a Sanchez Motor Bike, with Big Smoke from

GTA San Andreas sitting on the back of the bike, shooting at the Vagos who were on top

of the train they were chasing, with Smoke shouting, "Faster CJ!" Trevor simply didn't

understand what was going on, and shouted it aloud:

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Trevor finally got out of the tunnel, sweating gallons, and then he collapsed at Morden's

feet.

"Good work! You finished in…. uh….." Morden said, but was lost for words when he

saw the time. "Um….24 seconds?"

 **AR: Please like and review!**

 _37:_ _ **Please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AR: Studios:This is it people. The moment we are all waiting for.**

37: A note to those unaware: Volume 3 has finally premiered. Go watch it, and remember Monty Oum for what he did.

 **Ultimate Huntress 001 Final Teaser Trailer**

Marco slapped an ammunition clip into his pistol. He looked up at his team, and said,

"Now team, listen carefully. We will have to make this count. This may be our last

chance for tracking and ending Morden for good."

Roberto said, "But senor, how will we be able to track him down? We have as of yet no

idea of where the heck he might be, with White Fang or not." Marco rubbed his chin, and

said thoughtfully, "Roberto, this is what we have been training for. If we end Morden,

Earth and Remnant will be free from his mad schemes forever."

Tarma looked up at Marco, and said, "But even if we get him, how will we get back

home?"

Home. Earth. They had got here through a portal. But how will they get back? Spaceship?

Too risky. And they had no idea which galaxy they were in. That wasn't all. They had

made such good friends with the people on this planet, especially team RWBY. What

would they say to them?

"we'll think about it later. While the hunters engage the Tournament, we split the team

up."

"SPLIT UP?!" Tarma, Roberto, and the other PF's in the garage shrieked. This was

NOT what Marco had discussed with them.

"I'm sorry, really," Marco explained, "But Ironwood and Ozpin, not to mention the

BOARD of all of the Kingdoms, wanted me to help out with security arrangements for

the festival."

Walter said, "So that's why you were busy for a whole week!"

Gimlet looked at his superior, and said, "But Major, why didn't you ever discuss this with

us?"

Marco looked exasperated, "Did you really think I would let the backbone of the Regular

Commando forces be security? US? Why would I let YOU guys be security? Heck! I

put even better people for the job!"

 **Training Gym**

Ralf dodged another one of Oobleck's fire projectiles, and another. He ran in full speed

towards the professor, who side stepped in a fraction of a second. Ralf dodged the

weapon in Oobleck's hand, and jumped away.

Whip shouted, "That's enough!"

Oobleck smile,d and said, "Well, Mr. Jones, your reflexes and speed are improved! You

would certainly make excellent security guards for the Festival!"

Ralf wiped his nose, and said, "Well, I wouldn't be able to do this practice without you,

Doc. Beside,s you're the fastest person I've ever met."

Leona, who was sitting on one of the seats next to Clark, simply snorted, and sharpened

her knife.

Back to the Garage

Tarma adjusted the Vulcan Cannon on the Metal Slug, and said, "All right, your good."

The tank cannon aimed at him, and said, "Thanks, sir!"

Walter and Tyra both realized something. Walter said, "Hey, where are the

SPARROWS?"

Eri's ghost popped up, and said, "They're somewhere in the lawn of the estate."

Everybody heard gunshots, and looked in alarm towards where the source was, and

Tarma ran towards the noise.

We can't lose more soldiers, he thought, not now.

Then he saw what was the noise, and was confused terribly.

He saw Fio sitting on the grass, and asked, "Fio, why are they shooting at each other?"

Indeed the other SPARROWS were running around in circles, shooting at each other and

throwing knives at each other. Fio said in a matter of fact voice, "Oh they're just

practicing. They also want to take part in the festival."

"WHAT?!"

 **Baddie lair**

The alarm was ringing like the end of the world had arrived. Morden straightened his hat,

and looked, concerned, at Cinder. She was standing with Mercury and Emerald behind

her. Morden looked at his men. Grant was looking completely bored, typical. Amadeus II

was simply staring ahead. Allen was holding his M60, ready to shoot if the situation

called for it. Macba was licking his blades, on his toes.

And then Anton showed up.

With a kid.

Morden said, shocked, "Who's that?"

Anton looked at the kid, and smiled. "He's my son."

THAT caused everyone to turn their heads.

"Well, not biologically. But in a way. He's a robot."

Cinder looked amazed. "A robot which looks like a human?" Anton looked proud of

himself, and said, "Son, introduce yourself."

The boy said, "My name is Cortez. Pleasure to meet you all."

Anton then put a hand around Cortez's shoulder, and said, "Isn't this exciting? Cortez is a

robot, but he is completely like a human! Well, he's actually Faunus." Anton pointed to a

short stubby, deer tail from behind Cortez.

Grant looked ahead, as the door opened.

Everybody tensed up.

The alarm had indicated that somebody had arrived on their doorstep without an

invitation. Who was this mystery person?

The door opened ,up, and everybody gasped.

There were two people. One was a woman, of around 5 feet 4 inches, and was wearing a

beret. Her uniform looked like that of a SPARROWS. The other was a man. He was

wearing black pants, and wore a long shirt, that looked too big for him. What was so

shocking about him?

He wore a black hood. And wore a cultist mask, with thunder running down the eye

sockets like teardrops.

He stretched his arms, and said, "Missed me, assholes?"

Snyder.

 **Please like and review! Watch RWBY Volume 3, and read our fanfiction!**

 _For Monty!_


End file.
